-Military Expansion and Rearmament Bill of 527AER-
“Times are changing, people are at each others throats and our Armed Forces sit here weak, unequipped and short-handed compared to the Armies of those around us. Look at our Army, a mere 1.2 Million men where the People's Republic of Shiha alone boasts an Army of roughly 6 Million men. 6 Million! Where as we, a leading world power and political powerhouse only field 1.2 Million active Soldiers and the Golden Empire musters over 10 Million in their Armed Forces. This dis-clarity needs to end! We need to expand and we need to rearm, our men will be fighting with Brooms before too long if we do not act. We have 4.3 Trillion sitting in the bank doing us no good where as it would be much better served on the Frontlines and used to put weapons in the hands of the brave men and women who fight to defend this Nation. Now is the time before it is too late, expand and rearm or else we shall be crushed under the jackboot of Foreign Forces.” Clauses: I. The Imperial Government shall provide a total budget of 1 Trillion Fall for the expansion and re-equipping of the entire Falleen Armed Forces. II. The Imperial Army's size shall be locked to 1% of Falleentium's population (Currently 2.6 Million) with a further 0.5% (Currently 1.3 Million) designated to Other forces and Reservists. III. Large Scale Campaigns shall be introduced to encourage sign ups and volunteers, if these targets cannot be met or maintained then other methods shall be considered such as National Service from the age of 18-20. IV. The Falleen Industrial Sector shall be given huge contracts to fully rearm the Fallen Armed forces in everything from Guns to Tanks to Planes and shall utilise the latest Technological Advancements available. V. Contracts shall also be offered to Companies for the development and advancement of Military Technology. These shall be oversaw by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and Head of Government. VI. The Airforce shall do away with the Older Model Bi-Planes and adapt more Modern versions and shall experiment with more experimental Mono-Wing Plane Designs. The same shall be done with the Navy with Older Model Ships being Decommissioned and newer ones being brought in to service. VII. The Falleen Armed Force shall expand to the Following Ratios: *- The Falleen Tank Corps is to be Doubled from a Total of 7,450 to 14,900 Tanks. *- The Imperial Parachute Corps shall be expanded from 15,000 Men to 25,000 Men. *- The Imperial Army shall expand to an Active level of 2.6 Million men with the Active Reserve being unchanged as of the moment. *- The Imperial Navy is to be expanded from 405 Vessels and 4 Carriers to 545 Vessels and 5 Carriers. *- The Imperial Airforce shall double it's total number of Aircraft from 1,800 to 3,600 but shall continue the same Ratio of Planes:Bombers:Specialised Planes. *- Submarine Corps is to be expanded from 60 Submarines to 100 of varying designs. *- The Royal Army and “Devils Korps” shall be excluded from these increasing in Army sizes and shall remain the same size where as other Armies may grow or new Armies be formed depending on the High Commands decision on how to best utilise the new Manpower. see the Military Reform Act of 552AER see the Military Reform Act 572AER Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations